Life Behind the Walls
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: A collection of short stories from behind the walls of Homeland and Reservation following some of our favourite characters. Warning: Contains Spoilers!
1. Sick Days

Welcome to Life Behind the Walls!

This is a nifty little collection of circumstances that I wondered how the NS would deal with. Each story can be read and enjoyed without having to read the others - although I hope you'll enjoy them all. I do warn however that they were written after having read all the books to date so if you haven't read that far you may find some spoilers amongst these pages. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the New Species series or any of it's characters. They are all products of the Lovely Laurann Dohner and her boundless imagination. I just borrow them from time to time to do naughty things with. :p

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sick Days<strong>

It all started with a sniffle.

Valiant's head whipped around and he stared at Tammy's snuggled form in the bed. She was barely awake, having partially awoke when he had left the bed only moments ago. He crept on silent feet to the edge of the bed and look down at his Tammy carefully.

Her nose was red and her slightly parted lips dry, her hair sticking to her damp forehead. He crouched down beside her and sniffed delicately, not wanting to wake her. Her scent seemed stronger and when he reached to brush her hair back he was shocked at the heat radiating from her skin.

Valiant's eyes narrowed. Something was definitely wrong with his mate. "Tammy?" He tried to keep the growl out of his voice but his worry plagued him.

"Hmmm..." Tammy murmured, blue eyes fluttering open. "What's wrong?"

And there is was again. She sniffled.

Valiant growled.

"You're ill." He resolved, staring into her clouded eyes.

Tammy smiled at him softly, knowing the growl in his tone was because he worried about her. "It's just a cold. I'm just going to stay in bed and rest for a bit and it'll go away." She patted his hand. "Don't worry."

Valiant eyed her carefully before slowly nodding.

Tammy yawned and pulled the blankets up around her chin, curling around her pillow and falling back to sleep.

Valiant watched her for a few long moments, worry eating at him. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken her to the river yesterday. Perhaps he shouldn't have convinced her to let him strip her and taste her among the wildflowers that grew along the bank. He held back a snarl, not wishing to wake his mate.

He got to his feet and slipped from the room. He padded barefoot downstairs and went straight to the phone. He punched in the extension that would connect him to Doc Trisha at Medical. The phone rang once and Paul answered. He asked for Trisha only to be told she wasn't in currently. Paul asked if he could help and Valiant hung up. He wouldn't trust his Tammy to some unknown male. He dialed the number for Slade's residence. The phone rang three times before Slade answered, a growled "What?" The only greeting.

"I need to speak to Trisha."

"She's sleeping." Slade grumbled.

"Wake her."

"Valiant, what is this about? Trisha worked late last night at medical. She needs her sleep."

"My mate is ill." Valiant confessed, feeling like he had failed Tammy.

"Ill?" Slade's voice sharpened. "What's wrong? Have you called medical?"

"I'm calling Doc Trisha." Valiant pointed out.

Slade snarled. "Fine. One minute."

Valiant heard soft words as Slade roused his mate. The next voice that came across the line was Trisha's, sounding sleep roughened but serious. "Valiant? Slade says Tammy is ill. What happened?"

His eyes closed as he said harshly. "She sniffles."

"Sniffles?" Trisha sounded like she wasn't sure she had heard right.

"Yes. Her skin is hot and she sniffles."

There was silence on the other end for a solid minute.

"Valiant, it sounds like she probably has a cold."

"A cold?" He wasn't sure what that was but it didn't sound comfortable. His Tammy didn't like being cold.

"Yes. A cold is when we get the sniffles, maybe a cough. We sneeze and sometimes get a fever. It usually lasts a few days but it's not serious and it will go away in time. Just let her rest and I'll get medical to send some medicine over to make her more comfortable."

"Thank you, Trisha." Valiant hung up and started pacing. He was still pacing twenty minutes later when a Jeep pulled up outside his house. He stepped out on the porch into the predawn light and headed for the fenced edge of his yard.

Slash climbed out of the Jeep and came forward, a brown paper bag in his hand. "Doc Trisha said you needed cold medication and she had them add in a few extras. There's Kleenex, a thermometer and some sort of candy your mate is supposed to eat if she gets a sore throat. Trisha said she'd get the cafeteria to send over meals for her and that she'd be by later."

Valiant gathered the bag up, nodded his thanks, and hurried back to his mate. He was a male on a mission.

x x x

Trisha entered Valiant's yard with Slade at her side. He had seemed surprised when the feline Species hadn't met them at the front gate which was his usual way. Valiant was pretty touchy about his territory and doubly so now that his mate and son were on it.

"Tammy must be seriously ill if Valiant is too distracted to guard his territory himself." Slade commented, amazed. They had run into Leo a little ways away and the male had seemed surprise that Valiant had given him orders to keep an extra eye out for intruders.

They took the steps together and Trisha reached out to knock on the door. A great pounding noise thunder through the house before she could touch it and the door jerked open, a stressed looking Valiant revealed.

Trisha jerked back, bumping into Slade, who wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her into his side, emitting a growl.

"She's upstairs." Valiant stepped back and gestured them in. He turned without another word and stormed back up the stairs.

Trisha looked up at her mate and shared a confused look before hesitantly following the large Species inside. They past two Species females in the living room who were playing with Valiant and Tammy's son, Noble, on the floor. She waved at the child and he grinned back, about to say something when a growled, "Hurry up.", came from upstairs.

The couple followed orders.

Trisha stopped dead when she reached the door of the bedroom, staring at the spectacle before her.

Little Tammy was buried under almost a dozen blankets, pillows stacked up behind her back. There was a box of Kleenex, a pile of magazines and two remotes on the bed beside her. The television had been hauled upstairs and was on low volume across the room. Three glasses containing various drinks and a covered tray of food were at her elbow on the nightstand and Valiant himself sat at the edge of the arm chair in the corner, watching and at the ready to take care of his mate's slightest want.

"Hey Trisha!" Tammy said with a smile and follow up sniffle, giving her already red nose a swipe with a tissue.

Out of the corner of her eye, Trisha caught Valiant twitch and frown, golden eyes narrowing.

"Hello Tammy, I see your doing well."

"She is not well." Valiant snarled, face tense.

Tammy shot him a look and sighed. "I'm fine, just a bit of a cold. As you can see, I'm relaxing. As decreed." Tammy smirked.

Trisha held back a laugh, not wanting to insult Valiant for his over the top care of his ill mate. "I'm glad to see your well taken care of." She went forward to sit on the bed beside Tammy and dropped her medical bag at her feet. "Have you been running a temperature?"

Tammy shook her head. "I was a little chilled when I woke up but..." She gestured at the mess of bedding around her with a grin, blue eyes twinkling. "That's no longer an issue. I think Valiant raided the nearby residents' homes for extra blankets. I know we don't have this many in the house."

Trisha laughed. "Well, it's nice to hear your recovery has community support. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to get their blankets back. Now, how are you feeling? Sinus headache? Were you able to eat?"

Her patient leaned back into the mass of pillows and almost disappeared. "Yeah, the soup was great and the medicine seemed to take care of the slight headache. Not to mention stopped me from sneezing. I think the first one nearly made Valiant jump out of his skin."

Trisha smirked. "All right, is there anything you want or need? I'll make sure to send over some more cold medicine to help you sleep tonight."

"Uh well," Tammy blushed and glanced over Trisha's shoulder at Valiant who was softly talking to Slade in the corner before lowering her voice. "Could you perhaps tell Valiant that I am medically cleared to walk to the bathroom on my own? He's insisted on carrying me, and while I love him and know he's just worried, I can walk just fine."

Trisha grinned. "I'll make sure to let him know." She patted what she thought was Tammy's knee under all the blankets and stood, turning to collect her mate and give Valiant her medical opinion about colds and walking.

x x x

Late that night, Slade jolted awake beside Trisha. She had rolled slightly away from him, hugging the edge of their bed and he automatically snaked an arm out to draw her back against his chest. He snuggled her in tight and buried his nose in her blonde hair, breathing in deep.

Relaxed now, he wondered what the odd noise was that had woke him. He listened carefully. He could hear Forest's soft breaths from the next room assuring him his son still slept. Nothing outside moved, no animals or creaking branches. The house and it's surroundings seemed settled.

With a contented sigh, Slade curled himself around his Trisha tightly and tried to get back to sleep. He was almost there when he heard a very worrisome sound.

He flashed back to his conversation with Valiant, who had explained how helpless he felt when his Tammy was sick. He had done everything in his power to help her but there was no way to fight something that he couldn't see.

Slade propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over Trisha, waiting with a mix of unease and hope he had misheard.

Everything was silent for a long while.

Then Trisha sniffled.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this little snippet! If you have any thing you'd like to see how the NS deal with I'm always looking for inspiration.<p> 


	2. Secret Surprise

Thank you for the lovely reviews and ideas! I always appreciate knowing someone is enjoying my writing! Hope you all enjoy the next installment of Life Behind the Walls. This one features Fury and Ellie and is a little more romance centric. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Secret Surprise<strong>

Fury waited along the wall, watching the other NSO officers check the vehicles of incoming goods for bombs and such. It was a tedious task but sadly necessary. The grocery delivery truck they were inspecting was given the go ahead and it proceeded in to the drop off area to unload it's supplies. Two trucks back, the cube van that carrier their daily mail finally rolled into sight.

A tingle of anticipation ran down Fury's spine. He'd been tracking the parcel for the last week as it traveled across the country to reach Homeland and could hardly wait to get his hands on it.

Preferably before one of the other NSO officers did. Fury had absolutely no desire to try to explain what the box contained.

Two weeks ago, Ellie had laughingly suggested that they should probably pick up some proper cuffs while watching Fury try to cut the silk tie from her wrists with children's safety scissors. Evidently, Salvation had decided to take the regular scissors out to cut flowers for his mom and they never did come back. So, in hopes of never having to waste fifteen minutes to get his mate out of a tie that had tightened a little too much, Fury had gone online to order a set of cuffs.

He had checked out multiple websites looking for the perfect thing. Instead, he'd found himself stunned by the amount of sexual tools and devices the humans had come up with. He couldn't figure out why they would need so many to save his life. Was human mating so unexciting that they needed so many items to make it passable?

Disgusted with the websites dealing in sex toys and whatever BDSM was, he managed to find a website for a man who worked with leather. With a few quick selections, Fury had ordered two sets of cuffs with simple buckles.

No more safety scissors for this male!

So Fury waited for his parcel, hoping to get his hands on it before another officer opened it to be examined for dangerous items. He couldn't wait to check out his newest purchase and even better, couldn't wait to show Ellie when she got home from teaching her cooking class.

The mail truck rolled up and began to unload, Species moving amongst the large sacks of incoming letters and parcels. Fury stepped away from the wall he'd been propping up and came forward to walk among the boxes being set to the side. He snooped until he came across a small box with To: Fury North on it. He scooped it up just as Flame walked past him.

"Hey Fury, what's going on?" Flame smiled as he tossed a bag of letters into the pile to be checked over. The feline Species glanced down at the box Fury held and grinned. "Order something special?"

Fury grimaced and shook his head. "No." He stepped back a bit, ready to make a hasty retreat.

"We should probably check that box in case it contains something dangerous. You never know what's been tampered with." Flame informed him helpfully, reaching toward the box. "I can do it now if you'd like to take it with you."

"No!" Fury yanked the box back out of the feline's reach and tucked it behind his back.

Flame stared at him, eyes widened in surprise. "Is there a reason you're trying to hide that package, Fury?" He lowered his voice and asked.

Fury glanced around, checking to make sure the other Species were far enough to away to not hear, before leaning forward to close some of the distance between them. "I ordered a surprise for Ellie." He whispered.

Flame grinned. "She will like that. Just let me check it and I won't hold you up any longer. You must be excited to give it to your mate."

Fury resisted rolling his eyes. Flame had no idea how accurate that last statement was. He was half hard just thinking of seeing Ellie's small wrists in the leather cuffs. "You don't understand. The gift is of a personal nature and I would prefer everyone here not know what it is."

Flame tilted his head and studied him carefully. After a moment, the male nodded. "Let's go over here." He gestured to a door beside the break room with a large 'washroom' label on it.

Fury sighed and followed the redheaded Species.

"This will give us privacy." Flame opened the door and locked it once Fury was inside with him. "I apologize but I can't let a package in without checking it. You know I have to sign off on the paperwork and I don't want to be dishonest. At least in here, no one will see what you ordered."

Fury ground his molars together. "Fine. But this does not leave this room. I don't want to have to explain my purchase to all the others."

Flame nodded and put out his hand, waiting the few seconds it took for Fury to finally relinquish his parcel. Once it was in his hands, he pulled the xacto knife from his belt and sliced open the seal. He looked up and tried to assure Fury. " I promise I will not tell any one else what you purchased to share with your mate."

Fury gave a tight nod and watched the other man open the package.

A few white packing peanuts escaped and settled on the floor. Flame dug through them and removed a clear plastic wrapped package. He brought the components closer to his nose, sniffed the box and then the bundle. Fury couldn't help but notice the male's eyes widen as he caught sight of the black leather and silver buckles through the clear plastic wrap.

Flame dumped the packing peanuts in the garbage can, tucked the cuffs back in their box and closed the top. With care, he handed the parcel back to Fury. "All clear. Thank you, Fury."

Fury grumbled an affirmative and turned to leave, reaching for the door lock.

"Does she like to be restrained by you?" Flame's inquiry was soft and wondering.

Fury stilled and looked down at the box he held. The contents were something he never thought he would ever consider sexy given his history with Mercile. With a deep breath he answered the other Species. "She does. It fulfills a need inside me to bind her. She must depend upon me to keep her safe when she is bound and I ... Well, I find it effects me greatly to have her completely submissive to me."

A small smile curved Flame's lips. "Thank you for telling me. I will have to remember that."

Fury recalled the rumor that Flame carried secret affections for Lauren's friend, Amanda. He had never acted on those feelings but perhaps he was considering it. Fury wanted to give him the advice he wished someone had given him before he stumbled through trying to mate a human.

"Human women are different from our females. Some of them love our dominance and are aroused by a show of it. If the woman you are interested in would like to be bound by you, I suggest you let someone you are comfortable with know the secret. Ellie and I, we had some misunderstandings with the others at first. It was embarrassing for her and frustrating for me. Should you consider wanting to try bondage with a willing female, do some research or you are welcome to ask me. I would not wish you to repeat my mistakes."

Flame smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you for the offer but I have no human female."

Fury hesitated but held his tongue. It was not his place to tell the other male how to live. With a grateful nod, he unlocked the door and slipped out of the security area with as little discussion as possible.

He raced home in his cart and checked the clock. Ellie should be home from the class she was teaching at the female dorm in twenty minutes. He tore into their bedroom, knocked the blankets off and sorted the pillows out so his Ellie would be comfortable when he spread her out across the sheets.

Fury grabbed the box, pulling out the bundled cuffs and pitching the rest into the garbage. He tore open the plastic and dumped the cuffs into his hand.

The black leather was about an inch wide, softened and bearing silver buckles and a big ring a length of chain could be connected to. The inside was layered with soft black fur so it would not chafe his mate's delicate wrists. He growled in arousal, his erection pressing against the fly of his jeans. He didn't have long to wait now.

He heard a cart pull up and Ellie say goodbye to Breeze before her footsteps padded up the front walk. Fury got to his feet and stepped into the bedroom doorway.

x x x

Ellie came in the house and kicked the door shut behind her. She dumped her bag on the hall table and wandered farther into the house. Her brow crinkled as she made it to the living room without being jumped on by her young son. Salvation was always so excited when she got home, he usually met her right inside the door. Hmmm, maybe Fury had taken Salvation out?

"Ellie..." Fury's voice poured over her like warm chocolate causing a shiver to trail down her spine. She turned to see him standing in the bedroom doorway.

Her handsome mate leaned his shoulder against the door jam, arms and ankles crossed in a semblance of relaxation. Her eyes drew down until she saw the bulge straining at his jeans. Yep, definitely faking the relaxed look. Fury was seriously worked up.

"Where..." Her voice dried up as she watched him, his eyes dark with desire. "Where is Sal?"

"Darkness and Kat are watching him for the evening. They'll bring him back later." Fury assured her, eyes dropping to her breasts as her breath began to pant.

"Oh." Ellie responded, her stomach fluttering in excitement.

"Come here, Ellie." Fury ordered, voice a deep rumble.

She took five shaky steps forward until she stood in front of him, looking up at his handsome face.

A dangerous smile spread across his lush lips. "Close your eyes, Ellie."

She followed his orders and felt his hands come up, encircling her wrists. His warm, strong fingers stroked up her arms, pushing the sleeves of her purple v-neck up to her elbows. Something soft slid against her wrists one at a time and embraced them.

"Open your eyes." Fury growled into her hair, his breath brushing against her ear. "Take a look at your surprise."

Ellie looked down and visibly shuddered in unexpected bliss. Black leather cuffs clasped her wrists, the fur lining pressing luxuriously against her bare skin. What the look of them against her skin did to her mental stability was overwhelming. "Oh god, Fury..." She felt her body warm and looked up into his eyes, knowing desire and love were plain on her face.

Fury growled and clasped her cuffed wrists, drawing her hands to his chest and guiding her backward into their bedroom. "Come with me, sweetness. Let's break those cuffs in."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that one! There are plenty more to come. As always reviews are food for writers and greatly appreciated! And if there is something you'd like to see how the NSO deals with I'm always looking for inspiration. :)<p> 


	3. Happy Beginning

This one popped into my head so I had to write it. I'll probably be doing atleast one for every couple and some random ones as well. I have a few more ideas to get down in writing and want to thank those of you suggested ideas too! This is a fun little venture for me and I so hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Happy Ending<span>**

Shadow dropped a stack of unassembled cardboard boxes on the small table in Beauty's kitchen before following the soft humming toward his mate. Beauty stood with her back to him by her bed, folding her clothes into the bag that had carried all of his belongings since he'd joined the task force. His stuff was already in their new house so he had given her the bag to help transport hers.

Shadow paused in the door, watching his beautiful mate hum to herself as she folded a T-shirt and tucked it into the bag. She was thrilled to finally be moving in to their new house both because it was the true start of their mated life and also because they would have privacy. Shadow smirked, remembering how Beauty had blushed hotly when Rusty had commented that with the newly mated couple out of the women's dorms the females could finally get a good night's sleep.

He was still smiling to himself as Beauty zipped up the bag and turned to him, jumping with a start.

"Darn! You snuck up on me again!" Beauty chided, hand rising to press over her pounding heart.

Shadow chuckled and stepped forward, taking her hips in his hands and drawing her into his body. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her brown hair with his nose. "Sorry, love. I brought the boxes you needed."

"Thank you, Shadow." She smiled at his loving tone and tucked her face into his chest for a moment. "I'm surprised I have so much stuff. I feel like I haven't been free long enough to have gathered it all."

Shadow smiled into her hair. Her room had been her sanctuary before they had gotten mated so she had spent a lot of time in it. The room had definitely looked lived in when he had first seen it, books and little sentimentals spread throughout the space, but recently she had added even more. Beauty had taken to purchasing things that she thought he would enjoy in their space. Wrath had called it 'nesting' when Shadow had mentioned it to him. "That's okay. We'll take our time and pack up everything. We don't have to move it all today."

Beauty sighed and snuggled into his hold. "I know but I really want to get all moved in. I can't wait for us to be settled in our new house." She looked up at him slyly, a sexy smile curving her lips. "I can't wait to make love in our new bedroom."

Shadow growled and slipped his hands to her butt to pull her up to his lips for a kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and fingers buried in the short blond hair at the nape of his neck. Since they'd started, he'd become addicted to kissing her.

Beauty nibbled at his bottom lip and pulled back a bit, leaning her forehead against his. "We really need to finish packing. Wrath and Lauren will be arriving soon to help us move it all."

Shadow couldn't hold back a grumble of frustration that made Beauty grin but he did ease her back down to the floor, waiting until he was sure she was steady before he let her go. "All right. Let's get back to it. Just hurry. I can't wait long."

She giggled as she turned to leave the room and gather some more boxes.

Shadow looked around the room that he'd been sharing with Beauty for the last three weeks. They should have moved out earlier but there had been a problem with the plumbing in the new house and Shadow had refused to move his mate in until it was fixed. Now it was all fixed and ready for them.

He could hear the pull of packing tape as Beauty folded the boxes into usefulness in the kitchen and figured he should make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Shadow checked the chest of drawers before opening the closet to look inside. The hangers were empty on the rod and the shelf above was cleared as well. The stepstool was in the closet, proving that Beauty had needed it to get things off the top shelf. Shadow loved that she was so petite but sometimes it drove her nuts that she had so much trouble reaching things that were 'Species height' as she called it.

He picked the stool up to move it out into the main room when he noticed a box tucked under the bottom shelf. It was half hidden in the dim light of the closet but looked well worn, as if she went through it often. Tugging it out along with the stool, he dropped the box on the bed. There was no label or writing on it. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the top which had been folded together.

The box was filled to the brim with books. Every one had the image of a couple tangled together or the bare flesh of a man splashed across the cover. With titles like Lick, Pleasure of a Dark Prince and Propositioning Mr. Raine, Shadow was pretty sure these were the romance novels Beauty liked to read. He hadn't seen them around and realized that she must have been hiding them. Although why he couldn't figure out.

He sat down on the bed and pulled one from the box, opening it to the middle and starting to read. Moments later he had to admit even his cheeks were heating up. The sexual situation he had begun reading was intense, giving him ideas for things he would like to try with Beauty later.

"Shadow, what are you... Oh, no!" Beauty's voice rang out in startlement. A frown graced her face and she groaned. "What are you reading?"

Shadow looked up guiltily and couldn't help the slow smile that stretched his lips. "You told me I should read more. I'm just following your advice."

"Yes but... Those are my..." She stuttered in embarrassment.

"It's very interesting."

"It's what?" Beauty stared at him, seemingly surprised by his statement.

"It's interesting." Shadow closed the book and slipped it back in the box. "Were you hiding these?"

Beauty nodded slowly, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I didn't want the other women to see them. They don't really believe in romance and I was afraid they would make fun of me if they saw them."

Shadow smiled and stretched out a hand to her. "Come here, love."

x x x

Beauty stepped forward, putting her hand in his and letting him draw her onto his lap. Her butt shifted as she felt the hardness of his arousal under her and it made him growl softly.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. We're mates. Nothing is secret anymore." He kissed her temple. "We will put these in the big bookshelf in the living room of our new home. They don't need to be hidden anymore. In fact, I would like you to show me your favourites so I can read some of them."

"Really?" Beauty looked up at him in amazement.

"Really. I want to know what you like to read and I believe those books might give us some ideas for things we could try ourselves."

Beauty's face broke into a smile and her eyes teared up a bit as she threw her arms around his neck and peppered his cheek with kisses. "Oh, Shadow! I couldn't have asked for a better mate!"

Shadow's chest warmed with his mate's praise and he drew her into a lengthy kiss. He couldn't have asked for a better mate either.

Lauren laughed as she got out of the jeep and grinned at her mate. "The look on Fury's face when he met the new puppy. Tiger definitely got even!"

Wrath let out a rumbling chuckle and took his mate's hand to lead her into the women's dorm. "He certainly didn't take it well when you informed him the puppy was named Fury. I have a feeling that he's going to get Tiger back for that little stunt."

Lauren grinned and said hello when Sunshine let them in to the dorm. Waving at the females watching a movie in the common room, they took the elevator up to the third floor and went down the hall to the room Beauty and Shadow were staying in.

"It'll be so nice to have them living next door. Beauty is so sweet and she promised to show me how to cook some of the recipes that Ellie taught her." Lauren knocked on the door that stood slightly ajar and smiled at her mate. "I'm so glad Shadow found someone so nice." Lauren figured they must have their hands full or had gone for more boxes so she pushed into the room.

Wrath smiled and nodded, following Lauren in and watching her butt in the tight jeans she had put on before they had left the house a little bit ago. "Yes, I know Shadow was worried at first but he has definitely become a good mate to his Beauty."

They had barely made it five steps in when Lauren froze and Wrath stopped dead right behind her.

Through the bedroom door they could see Shadow had Beauty sprawled across his chest, his big hands on her hips as they moved together. A soft growl followed a whine of pleasure. They were still clothed but it didn't look like it would be long before that changed. Beside the bed, a box of spilled romance novels covered the floor.

Wrath settled his hands on Lauren's hips and drew her quietly back into the hallway. He shut the door as quietly as possible and turned to his mate. Reaching out, he used a finger to close her mouth. "I think it might be a while before they are ready to go. Why don't we go downstairs and join the females watching the movie?"

Lauren couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up. "God, are we that bad?"

Wrath growled and pulled her in for a kiss as they enter the elevator. "Considering I had you naked on the kitchen table an hour ago, I would say yes."

"Ah, the joys of the newly mated!" Lauren giggled and let Wrath push her up against the glass wall of the elevator.


	4. Animal Attraction

Here's a little short one. Hope you like it and thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

><p>Animal Attraction<p>

Lauren giggled as Wrath caught her ankles and dragged her down the bed toward him. He was on his knees at the end of their big bed, his face drawn in predatory desire. She had known the sexy little silk nightie would rev him up and she had wanted to surprise him. It had just arrived in the mail today and she loved it already.

Obviously Wrath liked it too.

She had met him just inside the door when he came home from sparring with Shadow. He had taken one look at her and growled before taking her into his arms and storming up the stairs to their room. Her body had bounced when he had tossed her on the mattress and then his hard body had covered hers.

She laced her fingers in his hair as he set to pleasuring her and groan. He knew her body far too well and it was only moments before her back was arching and she was crying out his name.

By the time she was able to gather her wits he was over her, full lips kissing up her throat. He growled as she raked her nails up his back under his black T-shirt.

"Lauren..." He groaned, his voice harsh with want. "I need to have you."

She smiled at him and gave a groan of need when he pulled back enough to flip her onto her stomach. Her fingers tangled with the sheets and his arm slipped under her hips to pull her to her knees.

She moaned as he closed in and her head jerked back as his fangs dug gently into her shoulder. A reminder that he was in control of this. Her eyes flew open and she shuddered under him.

Two sets of eyes stared unblinkingly back at her.

She jerked back, pushing her body roughly back into Wrath's strong embrace and squeaking in surprise.

In an instant, Wrath had swung her behind him and faced the danger himself.

A big fluffy orange cat sat, tail slowly flicking back and forth, on the floor behind an energetic black and white puppy. Both of them stared at the spectacle the couple made with intense interest.

Lauren giggled against Wrath's broad back as a disgruntled rumble vibrated in his chest. She burst into full blown laughter when he climbed off the bed and chased the pets out, growling and cursing their interruption.

She laid on the big mattress amongst the tangled sheets and grinned at her good fortune. How lucky was she?

XXX

Breeze and Beauty sat in the living room and stared at Wrath's human mate and tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"Isn't a voyeur someone who watches people who don't know they are being watched?" Breeze asked, wondering if she was missing something.

"Yeah." Lauren grinned. "They love to watch us."

Beauty blinked and shot a glance at Breeze. "Fury and Tiger?"

Lauren nodded, laughing. "They are such perverts."

Beauty leaned forward and dropped her voice to a careful murmur. "Do their mates know?"

Lauren stared at her friends for a solid moment before she clutched her stomach and howled in laughter.

On the sofa, a big orange cat opened one eye and looked at his owner curiously. His arch nemesis, Fury, lounged belly up at Breeze's feet, white paws shifting with his puppy dreams. The primate woman stroked his furred and scratched under the blue collar around his neck with a tag that read 'Tiger'. He shifted, confident that all was well and buried his nose into his paws.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked that little fluffy fic. I'm working on ones for JusticeJessie, Tiger/Zandy and one with a bunch of the male Species. I plan on doing one for every couple at the very least so expect many more stories yet to come! Enjoy and review if you like it!


	5. All That Glitters

Hello again! Glad you're all enjoying these! Here's another little snippet of the NS. I lov eto see them so out of their element and Bestial is just so gruff he's fun to mess with. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><span><strong>All That Glitters <strong>

Bestial tugged at what he was told was a 'French cuff' on his shirt and wished he could have agreed to go to one of the more casual events. The suit may have been tailored to fit his large shoulders and tall stature but he still felt like a fool. He couldn't help thinking he looked more like the mobsters he'd seen in movies than a civilized gentleman. At least Jaded had the whole feline grace thing going for him.

Deciding there wasn't anything to be done for it, Bestial stared down at the glass goblet that the server had offered him and narrowed his eyes at the bubbling liquid it held. "What is this?" He growled softly.

Beside him Jaded grinned. "It's champagne. The humans like to drink it when they toast something."

Bestial looked around at the elegant reception and it's mingling crowds. "Really? I would have thought humans would want something fancier than toast at an event like this."

Jaded couldn't help but laugh. "They don't serve toast here. A toast is when they lift their glasses and cheer something. It's a strange ritual."

A waiter walked by with a big plate of little triangular pastries and Bestial's stomach growled. He really should have eaten before they left Reservation. Bestial snagged one of the pastries and popped it in his mouth. He chewed once and stopped when the taste reached his tongue.

Jaded stared at him expectantly, a mischievous smirk on his face.

He chewed a few more times and forced himself to swallow. He had expected the pastry to be sweet but it had been...vegetably. He glared at the male beside him. "You should have warned me. What was that?"

"I can't remember what it's called exactly but it's a Greek recipe. Spinach, onions, egg and cheese. It's not that bad." Jaded informed him.

"There's no meat in it. I am not a rabbit Species, I'm a canine." He complained.

Jaded chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think they really thought about that. Here, try this one." Jaded plucked two battered balls with toothpicks sticking out of them off another server's tray and held one out to Bestial. "This one has crab in it. No rabbit food."

Bestial popped it in his mouth and chewed. "Not bad. Now if I can only convince that waiter to leave that plate of them with me I'll be in a better mood."

Tiger came up to them, an angry scowl on his face. "My mood will only improve when we get to go home."

Bestial cocked his head as he looked over his disgruntled friend. The male had pulled his tie off and shoved it in his trouser pocket and his hair was disheveled as if he'd been running his hands through it. "Did you eat the pastry too?"

Tiger looked at him blankly. "Huh?"

Jaded grinned. "Long story. What's wrong?"

"The wife of one of the donors is stalking me. She's grabbed my ass three times already and is taking every chance she can to get near me. It's taking everything I have not to toss her off me." Tiger explained, burying a hand in his hair. "Her scent is making me sick."

Jaded grabbed two little crackers with some sort of meat and cheese mix on them and handed one to Bestial. "Stay with us. We'll run interference until you can get home to Zandy."

Bestial ate the cracker in one bite and stared at his glass. He sniffed the champagne and his nose twitched with distaste. This was torture. Food that looked tasty held any number of unappetizing surprises and the only drink to be found was this nose-burning, bubbling concoction. Even Mercile, bastards that they were, provided them with water.

"Thanks. I don't think I can take much more. I know Justice asked me to be here but I really hate these things." Tiger sighed. "I just want to be home with my mate."

"It's only a couple more hours." Jaded assured Tiger.

Bestial took a testing sip of champagne and didn't like the way it tingled on his tongue. He turned and upended the drink into the potted plant behind them. "Maybe next time you should bring your mate." He offered thoughtfully.

He turned back around to see the other two males staring at him.

"What?" Bestial growled, not liking the way they both looked at him as if he had done something wrong.

"Did you just dump champagne into that plant?" Tiger asked blankly.

"Yes." Bestial admitted defiantly. "The stuff tastes horrible."

Jaded hid a grin behind his hand. "That's why Justice let's you get out of coming to these events so often. Decorum is not your strong suit."

"It was just a drink. What's the big deal?"

The two Species shook their heads in amusement and dropped the subject.

All of a sudden Tiger's features drew tight in a grimace. A feminine hand curled over his arm from behind and a human woman in her thirties appeared from behind Tiger's bulk.

Bestial looked her over and frowned. She long blonde hair that curled about her shoulders and reeked of chemicals. He doubted that was her natural color. Dressing in a body hugging black sheath dress she would have been beautiful if her blue eyes hadn't been so cold and calculating.

She gave them a dazzling smile and patted Tiger's arm. "Tiger, darling, won't you introduce me to your friends?"

Tiger ground his teeth and the hint of a growl rumbled in his chest. He didn't make a move.

Noticing their friend's dilemma, Jaded stepped forward and held out his hand for hers. "Nice to meet you, Mrs..." He trailed off, hoping she would fill in the blank.

The blonde moved around Tiger and slipped her hand into Jaded's. "Sutcliffe. Nora Sutcliffe of Sutcliffe Financial."

Jaded smiled. "Glad you could make it. My name is Jaded and this," Jaded waved a hand at Bestial. "Is my friend, Bestial."

Nora glanced at him and froze. The three Species could practically hear her purr in approval as she locked on her new target. "Mmm, yes, you are bestial, aren't you?" She murmured.

Bestial crooked and eyebrow at her. "That is the name I chose."

Behind her, Jaded grinned and Tiger looked relieved.

That should have been a hint.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't until Nora Sutcliffe insinuated herself at his side and firmly grabbed his left butt cheek that he fully realized the reality of his situation.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please leave a review! They are food for writers! And if there is a weird situation you'd like to see the NS in, let me know! You just might see it in one of these snippets.<p> 


	6. The Long Night

Another little one! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Long Night<strong>

Jessie stared at her husband stretched out beside her on the giant bed and wished she could glare a hole in his head. She might love the man but anyone who interfered with her sleep risked their life. She wasn't the most rational person when she couldn't sleep.

She reached out and poked his rather solid shoulder.

No reaction.

With a sigh, Jessie sat up and stared down at Justice. He'd been gone the last two days to a conference in Washington and while she would normally go with him, they had just rescued a new gift female and she had wanted to stay here to help.

When he had opened the door that evening he had immediately scooped her up into his arms and took her to the bedroom, tearing off her clothes as they went. It had been a while until he had let her come up for breath and then only because sleep had caught up to him.

She had been curled up at his side when she realized he was out cold and figured she should probably get properly ready for bed. Finding one of Justice's t-shirts to wear, she went about getting cleaned up and finding all the bedding they had tossed off the bed in their haste. She had gone to the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she came back Justice had rolled over and stolen her pillow, hugging it to his face.

At first she wondered if he was going to suffocated himself and then he had started purring, so she figured he'd be okay.

Jessie had commandeered his pillow and curled up beside him to sleep. Closing her eyes, she felt that everything was where it belonged.

The purring didn't stop.

After ten minutes, she had rolled away from him and buried her head in the pillow.

Fifteen minutes made her put the pillow over her head.

Seventeen minutes made her burst up and contemplate whacking _him_ over the head with it.

Eighteen minutes had her looking down at his handsome, lost in slumber, face and making her heart melt.

Twenty minutes and she was laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

And twenty-three minutes brought her to the poking.

She knew she could scare him awake and he would be up in an instant, ready to defend her, but she didn't have the heart to do that. He had told her he hadn't slept well while he was away from her and she realized that he had stolen her pillow so he could breath in her scent.

Resigned to sleep being out of the cards for her, she laid down on her side and tried to think of the things she had to do tomorrow. She wanted to make a nice breakfast for Justice so she'd need to get up early to catch him before work caught up to him. Beauty and Half-Pint were going to come with her to visit the new gift female in the afternoon.

A strong arm slid around her and pulled her back into a solid warm body. "You're still awake." Justice noted, tucking her head onto the pillow of his arm and running his fingers through her long red hair. "Not tired?"

Jessie smiled and wiggled in tighter against him. "Just having trouble sleeping. Did I wake you?"

He gave a vague noise that she took as a negative and nuzzled his nose through her hair until he was at her neck. His warm breath sent pleasurable chills down her spine.

Her eyes had just begun to close when his chest vibrated and the purring began again.


End file.
